


A Chance Encounter

by lukadarkwater



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukadarkwater/pseuds/lukadarkwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nano and Lalna set out to try and taglock Ross but Nano ends up finding something far more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

Nano gripped the small glass bottle and looked at Lalna.  
“Are you sure you are ready to do this?” he asked, his blue eyes filled with worry as he took in the small girl before him.  
“I think so, I’ve got the taglock kits and my sword just in case they try anything crazy.”  
“Ok, I’ll be right outside with the distraction just in case you need me.”  
“I know,” she smiled up at him, “Those idiots will never see us coming!” She held up her hand and Lalna grasped it, the two of them sharing a smile before heading out into the night.  
They flew until they reached the top of the mountains that surrounded the small valley where the Hats resided and came to rest in between the trunks of the trees that populated the area.  
Lalna and Nano crept forwards between the trees, alert for any signs that they had been spotted.  
As Nano had noted earlier that day while flying back from gathering supplies, the forcefield was still off, thus making the base an easy target. Even now, looking down at the purple hut that protected the entrance to their secret lair, there were no signs of guards or any sort of protection from the outside world.  
“Is your headset on?” Lalna whispered to her, his voice blending in with the night sounds around them.  
Nano reached up and tapped the earpiece, hearing the small beep that indicated it was working correctly, before giving him a thumbs up.  
“Ok, remember: Get in and get their blood quickly, without being seen. If you are seen, just give me a shout and I’ll set off the distraction so you’ll be able to escape.”  
“Right!” She said, and began to make her way down to the base.  
She stepped carefully down the slope of the hill, her feet making next to no sound on the soft, pineneedle covered grass as she edged her way along.  
She reached the base of the hill and looked across the expanse of land that separated her from the base. It had rained earlier that day and now soft wisps of fog clouded the air and swirled around her legs as she watched for any signs of movement.   
The sound of a door opening from inside the purple walls caused her to jump and press her back up against the rough bark of a tree, biting back the gasp of fear that threatened to slip out of her mouth.  
She glanced slowly around the trunk to see a single figure moving swiftly across the land, his shape dimly outlined from the light of the moon. As she watched, he took off and flew down to the village with his jetpack.  
“Nano?” Lalna’s voice was in her ear as she watched the figure touch down on one of the houses below.   
“I’m going to follow him, Lalna,” she breathed, already making her way along the tree line towards the village.  
“What?! Are you crazy!? We have no idea what it’s like down there, it’s too dangerous!”  
“Look, it wouldn't do us any good to sneak into their base if that was Ross we just saw fly down there. We need his blood.”  
“Nano…”  
“I’ll be safe and I won’t try anything stupid, but we’ve been prepping for this for so long, we at least have to try.”  
Lalna went silent for a moment and Nano could almost hear the gears in his head turning as he wrestled with himself.   
“Alright,” he sighed at last, “But at the first sign of trouble, I’m getting you out of there.”  
“Fine, but don’t do anything until I tell you to.”  
She heard a few unhappy grumbles from him, but as she reached the edge of the village, his voice fell silent, leaving her alone in the dark.  
She walked carefully around the houses, her eyes searching for any sign of life from the dark windows, however, it seemed to be deserted and most of the houses had fallen into disrepair with large holes in the rooves or vines creeping up the sides.  
As she neared a particular street, an ear-splitting howl rose up from the church in the middle of the square and caused the hair on her arms to stand up.  
Heart slamming in her ears, she drew her sword and backed up against one of the houses. She expected at any moment to hear the sound of paws on the gravel road and to see a huge wolf barrelling towards her, however, as the sound faded nothing came from the darkness and Nano slowly edged her way towards the source of the noise.   
She had just ducked into a small, burnt-out looking building, when the door to the church opened up and two figures stepped out into the night.  
From the light spilling through the doorway she could just make out the shapes of Trott and Smith. Smith looked exhausted as he shut the door and leaned against it while Trott wrote something down on a clipboard he had in his hands.   
“Christ, he was difficult to handle tonight,” Smith exclaimed, rubbing a hand across his forehead.  
Trott nodded in agreement “Well, at least he’s past his rough patch and can stay down there for the rest of the night.”  
“Yeah, thanks for bringing that chicken down; I don’t know what I would have done without it.”  
“No problem, we both know he’d chase those things anywhere. Anyway, if I want to have any chance at some sort of sleep tonight, we better get back to base. We only have five hours at best until he needs letting out.”  
Smith agreed and Nano watched them take off back towards their base.  
As the fire from their jetpacks faded into nothingness, she turned her attention back to the church from which they had just emerged.  
“Lalna, did you hear that?”  
His voice crackled over the tiny speaker in her ear, “I did, Nano, and I think you need to come back,”  
“What are you talking about? I want to know what they have in there.”  
“I don’t know, whatever it is, it doesn’t sound friendly.”  
“Ah, come on! I just want to take a peek and then I’ll come back, ok?”  
“Nano…”  
But she was already moving. She hadn’t seen Ross yet, but she assumed that he was probably back at the base since the other two hadn’t mentioned him being with them.   
As she got to the church, she went around to the windows on the side just to see if there was anything in the main room.   
She couldn’t spot anything out of the ordinary, except for a trapdoor set against the far wall.  
She slipped back around to the door and opened it up, careful to watch for any tripwires that lay behind it.   
As she entered the church, she walked softly across the oaken floors--careful not to cause any of the planks to creak.   
When she reached the trapdoor, she was surprised to find it locked only with a simple padlock. She had expected something a bit more complicated if whatever was down there was dangerous, but maybe whatever it was couldn’t climb. She took out a lock pick and made quick work of the lock, opening up the door with ease.  
She eased the door open and leaned over the edge,looking into the room below. She couldn’t see much except for a rope ladder that hung from the trapdoor, leading down to a cobblestone floor."  
She couldn’t hear anything either and so she decided to risk going down the ladder. After relaying to Lalna what she was doing, she climbed down the rough wooden planks of the ladder and dropped into the cellar of the church.   
Torches lit the way around the corner from the small stone room she stood in to what she assumed was a similar room. She stepped cautiously towards the next room, her eyes scanning for any sort of movement from the darkened corners.  
As she stepped into this new room, she was puzzled to find that most of it had been closed off by thick, iron bars.  
She stepped closer, staring into the dark at the back of the cell. Was that a body she could spy in the corner…  
Suddenly, a vicious growl ripped through the air and Nano screamed, scrambling back from the beast that crashed up against the bars, it’s jaws snapping at the air where her hand had been moments before.   
She sat on the floor, her breath coming in short gasps as the beast snarled and Lalna screamed in her ear.  
“NANO, WHAT IS HAPPENING?! NANO, ANSWER ME!!”  
Her voice was trapped in her throat as she looked upon the creature before her. It had the muzzle and features of a wolf, yet it stood on its hind legs as a human would.  
“NANO! I’M COMING IN THERE!”  
“WAIT!” Both Lalna and the beast went silent as she shouted the word, much to her curiosity.  
She sucked in air before saying “I’m fine, I just got scared. Give me a second.”  
“You’ve got five minutes,” Lalna threatened, his voice as tense as she’d ever heard it.  
Carefully, she got back onto her feet and faced the monster in front of her. Now that it was standing still, she could see that he didn’t have normal paws, but instead had human-like hands.   
Its blue eyes were trained on her and she couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but it seemed… familiar.   
She took a step forwards and it backed up, a slight warning snarl escaping from its lips. Yet, it wasn’t scary anymore. Now that it had calmed down, she could see fear in its eyes. Fear, not for itself she was certain, but for her. It was scared of hurting her.  
All at once, it hit her.  
The full moon, the blue eyes, even the way it stood before her, all of it made a single word slip out of her mouth.  
“Ross?” she whispered, taking another step towards the wolf.  
He blinked at her, his eyes giving her the answer she needed.  
“You… you’re a… a…”  
“Nano, what is going on? Why are you talking to Ross?” Lalna’s voice was in her ear again, and she could sense his panic.  
She didn’t say the rest of it, the answer was as clear as day as she looked at Ross. He took another step back, his black fur blending into the shadows as he pointed his nose in the direction she had come from.  
The taglock kit sat in her bag, after seeing him locked up--by his own request--she realized, she couldn’t bring herself to take his blood.  
“Trott and Smith… do you have them lock you in here every time?”  
He nodded and then curled up in a black furry mound in the center of the cage.   
She almost laughed at how much like a huge dog he looked, but the realization that he had come very close to biting her settled into her mind and caused her to take a step back.  
“Are you.. are you alright in here?”  
Ross nodded again, and laid his head on his paws, once again looking back the way she had come.  
“I’ll… see you later then?”  
He huffed and blinked, his tail twitching slightly.  
“And I promise, I won’t tell anyone about you- about this.”  
He closed his eyes and opened them again and she could see his relief.  
As Nano exited the village, she flew up to where Lalna was waiting on a hill overlooking the town.  
“Thank Notch,” he said, pulling her into a huge hug as she landed.“What the hell happened down there?”  
“I… I met Ross.”  
“Wait, what?” Lalna pulled away to look at her face, “What happened? Did you get his taglock?”  
“No, I… I didn’t get a chance to.”  
Lala’s brow crinkled in confusion and he opened his mouth to ask another question, but Nano interrupted him.  
“Listen, I promised not to talk about it, alright?”  
“Ok but-”  
“A promise is a promise, we’ll get his tag ock another time.”  
“Well.. if you’re sure.”  
“I’m positive.ow, let’s get back home before the other two come back, alright?”  
“Ok, Nano.” he still looked confused, but he could see from Nano’s face that she wasn’t going to say any more on the matter.   
As they flew back towards Panda Labs, Nano turned her head back just once and thought of the werewolf hidden from the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another Were!Ross fic.   
> No one is surprised, let's be honest.   
> Anyway, this was sparked after watching the interactions between Hat Corp and Flux Buddies. I was just wondering how Nano would react to finding out about Hat Corps' fluffy secret.


End file.
